The Inquiry Board
by CdnJAGScribe
Summary: A Secretary of the Navy looks to cast blame following the events onboard the USS Allegiance but unfortunately has his past come back to haunt him.


Title -"The Inquiry Board"

Author: CdnJAGScribe

E-mail:

Rating: T

Classification:

Spoilers: NCIS LA S10-23 The Guardian, S10-24 False Flag, S11-01 Let Fate Decide

Summary: (Animal/Meg - The TV timeline). After NCIS's LA branch office deals with the Isis sympathizers, the CO and the XO of the USS Allegiance face a Naval Board of Inquiry.

DISCLAIMER: The characters Harmon Rabb, Jr., Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie, Meg Austin, AJ Chegwidden, Bud Roberts, Harriet Sims-Roberts et al. belong to CBS/Bellisarius. Animal and all OC characters are the property of Heather and Hugo Chikamori. Vice Admiral Tom Kazansky and SECNAV Bill Cortell are from Top Gun Paramount Pictures and Tony Scott, No profit is being made from this story, nor is any infringement intended.

Author's Note: This is more a JAG story than a Top Gun story. The Top Gun characters are brought in more as filler for a story line centering around the JAG characters.

The Pentagon, Washington DC. June 2018 1445 Zulu

Adjusting his naval dress blues uniform, Harm looked over at Mac who was dressed in a smart feminine cut business suit as they stood outside the door of the Naval Board of Inquiry into the investigation regarding the sailors suspected of having ties to ISIS. He knew that it would come to this. The Navy wanted answers as to what went on. And a Naval Board of Inquiry was only convened when the situation was severe enough to warrant it. Harm took a deep breath , exhaling slowly to try to calm himself. This was not going to end well.

"You ready for the third degree burns?" Captain Steven Douglas's voice was heard from his other side. "Scuttlebutt says the JAG is here as one of five officers chairing the panel."

Harm hadn't heard much about his old designator command since he'd been subject to the up and out and elected to serve his time in uniform; a Captain in perpetuity. No more promotions but at least he would get pay raises till he topped out at the maximum pay level for his rank held. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see. But rest assured that it's probably not going to be pleasant."

They were under the auspices of the US 2nd Fleet. And Harm knew just exactly who was Commander, U.S. Fleet Forces Command, Commander, U.S. Naval Forces Northern Command, Commander, U.S. Naval Forces Strategic Command and Joint Functional Maritime Component Commander and well, that COMUSFLTFORCOM would more than likely be one of thepanel giving the crew of the USS Allegiance an uncomfortable amount of heat or he would have been right where they were shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot waiting for the hail that the board of inquiry was ready to begin. But his mind wondered who the JAG was.

His unease wasn't made any less when the young commander who served as the JAG's staff officer opened the door and said solemnly; a tone not unlike those used by an undertaker to console the living. That didn't bode well he thought to himself as he looked over at the CO of the USS Allegiance and then again at Mac.

Mac straightened out her suit jacket and drawing a deep breath she stepped forward first into the room. There were five officers, two female, three males. A sixth chair stood empty; evidently the would-be occupant of that chair was running late.

Harm as he stepped into the room noticed the panel of officer waiting to grill him and his CO. All had their hands on the tables each pair of hands intertwining their fingers waiting somewhat patiently for the three of them to sit down.

As his CO sat himself down and settled himself, the CNO; another woman; her table nameplate reading Pruettelooked over at CAPT Douglas and stated, "We are waiting for one more person to arrive before we start the Inquiry Board."

It appeared as though the heavy hitters were in town. The door opened and US XO Second Fleet DCOMSECONDFLT walked in. Rear Admiral (upper half) Cameron Getty, USN nodded perfunctorily at Harm and at Captain Douglas. Evidently he was here to catch some heat as well considering the matter happened under his watch.

At least his old instructor from RAG wouldn't be there, Harm relaxed a bit as he noticed that Commander, U.S. Fleet Forces Command, Commander, U.S. Naval Forces Northern Command, Commander, U.S. Naval Forces Strategic Command and Joint Functional Maritime Component Commander'snameplate was not there as part of the retinue of high ranking officers pinned their sights on him and his CO.

His RAG instructor had climbed into the upper echelons of the Navy's command structure with a stint as CNO and he was two years from retirement.

But other persistent questions bothered his concentration on the here and now. Would his naval career survive this board? Would he be able to continue his service until he was able to retire. And if his career choices involved voluntary separation from the Navy, would his pension be affected. Well, even with the sobering realization that he'd never be considered for promotion above his current grade ever again (his detailer had made that absolutely clear upon the resumption of his duty, in fact he was lucky to be able to find a post that would take him after turning down a JAG posting to London but the detailer came through with a solid posting as a DCAG and Harm had gone from position to position as needed, stepping aside only when there was someone who needed the spot as a rung on their upwardly mobile career); the consolation was that he had enough time in rank to be able to retire as an 0-6 without losing his pay-grade at the mandatory retirement age under 10 U.S. Code § 1251 of 62 years of age.

However it did not mean that he wasn't disappointed that he wouldn't ever wear stars. It did sting that one decision made in the heat of a new-found realization and an ill-fated coin-toss had put a massive kibosh on his naval career and that was his decision and the fault lay with no other.

As he settled himself in his chair trying to find a comfortable position, he noticed an auburn-haired, blue-eyed vice-admiral who was intently gazing at him with a curious expression. She apparently looked of Irish descent sitting behind the JAG table nameplate: indicating her rank and command - she was the Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy. Her last name as noted on the nameplate was Nakamura, first name Margaret; initial A.

Wait a second, he thought, a flash back triggered by a familiar name. He was familiar with another naval officer who had the last name Nakamura; in fact that particular Nakamura, male vintage, had been his Replacement Air Group instructor on the F-14 Tomcat. Was there a connection somehow between his RAG instructor and the auburn-haired vice-admiral? And why did that face look so familiar despite the unfamiliar color of hair?

"Relax, Captain Rabb; this isn't the Spanish Inquisition..." the auburn-haired vice-admiral spoke softly and Harm's jaw nearly hit the floor. He searched his memories going way back over twenty-three years. And his eyes widened. That vice-admiral...the soft Texas accent barely detectable in her voice; a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. It couldn't be! Harm thought to himself. Margaret - could it be? Wasn't Meg the diminutive of Margaret? Initial A? Nakamura? She had both hands on the table, a large diamond ring glinted off her left hand fight behind a gold and platinum wedding band. Harm's eyes widened.

She looked older and her hair color was different but her eyes were the same blue and the shape of her mouth of which the corners were tilted up in a brief smile. The memories came flooding back and Harm took a deep breath. Where had she gone when she'd left JAG and her career had evidently skyrocketed. He gazed at her flag-officer striped sleeves in jaw-dropped amazement and one thought reverberated through his mind, She outranks me! He had to refer to her as Ma'am from now on.

He'd out-ranked her at one time; but now; she out-ranked him by three ranks. She was in the upper echelons of flag command as the head of the Navy Legal Services Command. She was now the Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy; a rank that he'd aspired to but at some point had stumbled on the rungs. A bittersweet remembrance of what could have been went through his mind.

The door opened and a man walked through: SECNAV Bill Cortell; he was a man with a chip on his shoulder. When he'd been flying, he had been known as Cougar to the rest of his squadron

After a MiG encounter over the Indian Ocean, he'd ended up dropping his wings on his CO's desk and he'd never flown again. He would be known as the guy who'd screwed the pooch, the Lima-Delta (short for limp-****)

Then Commander Tom Jardian had tried to get him to relax and take a breather - to think this decision through, but Cortell had stated "Sir, I'm holding on too tight; I've lost the edge." The very words that had ended his naval aviation career.

It was not long after he'd separated from the Navy that he'd decided to go into politics moving up from city politician to state legislature then running for Senate under the Republican nomination. Under the current President, he had ended up in a Secretary position and had become the Secretary of the Navy.

Harm knew that this could potentially be bad. He was well aware of the SECNAV's antipathy towards naval aviators in general. After Cortell had turned in his wings showing that he couldn't hack it as a naval aviator, he turned into an anti-naval aviation surface-warfare type serving off tin cans until his service ended and he was able to separate as an 0-3.

It wasn't certain as to the logical reasoning for Sen. Cortell's resentment of naval aviators but he could understand that having to administrate the affairs of a department that summarily proved that he was unable to meet the standards for ate at the senator like a battery acid leak.

The broad accent and slow delivery of the Senator was calculated to annoy and it did its effect on the Allegiance's captain who'd just barely kept his cool towards the 60 year old Secretary of the Navy from South Texas.

"No sir, we were not aware of the ISIS sympathizers within our ranks until we were notified of them by Agents Callen and Hanna." Captain Douglas replied, his tone frigid.

SECNAV Cortell growled, "That appears to be very short-sighted considering the fact that you had a duty to ensure the loyalty of all those who serve under your command. Wouldn't you say so? Captain Rabb?"

"Sir, no one can be considered omniscient. There are over 6000 men and women on board the Allegiance."

"Well that oversight caused several of the men under your command to ally with the terrorists that we are trying to eradicate. I would say that is a major problem, Captain Rabb!" The glare from SECNAV Cortell did not bode well for either Harm's nor his commanding officer's careers.

And this wasn't supposed to be the Spanish Inquisition. Harm thought to himself bitterly. Right now Cortell appeared to want to railroad his CO and himself into early retirement.

"We have been fighting terrorists since 1983" Admiral Pruette stated, looking over at the SECNAV. "No matter how many dollars we've thrown at the problem, it still persists and even the government is unsure of where the sympathizers are within our government structure, Mr. Secretary."

"Captain Douglas, do you feel, that in your ship's best interest; you were responsible in adequately reacting to the imminent threat and mitigating damage to the ship when you were initially notified of the terrorist sympathizers' presence aboard your vessel?" The JAG asked.

Harm looked over at the vice-admiral then at Captain Douglas. Were they angling for dereliction of duty? Harm's eyes narrowed. There was no way for Captain Douglas to answer this without incrimination that he hadn't handled it in the efficient manner expected of a commanding officer of a United States Navy vessel. Captain Douglas had not been notified that there were potential threats to his ship until the NCIS team was aboard. And the first Harm had heard about it was the fact that he'd met Special Agents Callan and Hanna on the flight deck after he trapped, taxied clear of the arresting wires, parked and shut down. Flying a Rhino was a damned sight better than being parked with his ass behind a desk but if this inquiry board went the other way, the SecNav would want his resignation signed sealed and delivered. What an ignominious end to a good career with a reprimand on his jacket. This wasn't what he'd hoped for in the end. But it was just like CAG's. After that fiasco in Nam even the slightest hint of impropriety was enough to sink a career. No red carpet retirement ceremony or flypast send off. Just a

We have hereby received your letter of resignation processed effective 29 June 2018. Perfunctory and to the point. Administrative discharge see you later, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out.

This was not going to go well was the look on Mac's face as Harm looked at her.

And it was at that moment the door slammed open startling the SECNAV who had just been ready to go off on a rant stopping it cold and two high ranking naval officers walked in stationing themselves on either side of the tables seating the three officers being questioned and the SecNav paled. He knew who had just walked in. Commander, U.S. Fleet Forces Command, Commander, U.S. Naval Forces Northern Command, Commander, U.S. Naval Forces Strategic Command and Joint Functional Maritime Component Commander was standing to Mac's right and US Second Fleet was standing to Captain Douglas's left.

The COMUSFORFLTCOM nodded to the JAG who was smiling, she knew a lynching party when she saw one and she had already known that the SECNAV had a long-standing grudge against Naval Aviation. The other slightly heavier vice-admiral was COMSECONDFLT who quietly stood nodding to the other menbers of the panel with a meaningful gaze at SECNAV Cortell along with a sidelong wink to his XO. RADM Getty.

"What is the meaning of this interruption!"The SECNAV blustered as he looked at the senior officer in question who had interrupted this witch-hunt.

"Be my guest..." the four-star grinned savagely, looking over at the COMSECONDFLT.

"Sir," the vice-admiral smiled, his smile not reaching his eyes, "you are aware that these officers with the information that they were given were not going to know just what was going on aboard the USS Allegiance without direction. As far as everything in the briefing that was given to Captain Douglas and Captain Rabb there is no logical conclusion that they would have known anything about the counter-terror operation that was going on and until Captain Rabb was made aware by Agents Callen and Hanna they had no knowledge of the potential for Isis sympathizers on board. Captain Rabb did due diligence, sir, and informed Captain Douglas who made certain that a search was conducted...under my auspices so the entire chain of command was alerted at the time."

"That still does not absolve them of their duty to have been on alert for such instances which I find that.."

COMSECONDFLT interrupted, "There is no state of alert high enough to be able to sniff out every single opportunistic individual who would plant a bomb or set fires to cause maximum damage, not unless you plan round the clock surveillance of all vulnerable areas. You are looking for a needle in a haystack and you know it, sir."

COMUSFLTFORCOM spoke up, "you know darned well this is a witch-hunt looking for someone to blame because the Navy Department and the State Department doesn't want egg on their face."

The JAG turned to the Secretary of the Navy saying, "sir if you bring these individuals to mast, you might as well incriminate yourself too for negligence in not keeping units informed of security risks to vessels. "

"With all due respect, sir. You sent them out in harm's way without adequate information and now you are trying to charge them with dereliction of duty?" The vice-admiral asked incredulously.

"i heard about you, Cougar..." the COMUSFLTFORCOM growled. "You're trying to pin a mast on these men when you were guilty of cowardice in the air over the Indian Ocean. Those MiGs scared you so bad you were shaking like a leaf and you could barely trap without having to be led with a seeing eye dog. This isn't a board of inquiry, it's a witch hunt. You narrowly escaped a FNAEB because you dropped your wings or your CO would have hauled you in front of a mast for cowardice in the face of the enemy. Now you want every one to feel your pain and you don't care who gets hurt."

Cougar could say nothing.

"I recommend the Judge Advocate advise the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court that there has been an abuse of office under the relative sections of the US Code and recommend charges forthwith." The COMUSFLTFORCOM stated to the JAG who nodded affirmatively as did the others while the SECNAV went from sheet white to blood-red.

"You're going to bring charges against me?!" Cougar was outraged.

"Recommend charges to be more accurate...". The CNO stated calmly. "If you do not calm down, sir, you will be restrained." The CNO turned to the other members of the panel, "I believe that we've uncovered all the evidence that we need regarding the board of inquiry?"

There were nods all around the table with the sole abstain being SECNAV Cortell who mouthed at COMSECONDFLT "I'm not gonna forget this, Kazansky." as MPs came over and asked him toncome with them as they were to hold him till he was placed into government law enforcement custody. As he exited, he shot a venomous glance over his shoulder.

"Well, if that's the case..." Admiral Pruette smiled, "Gentlemen, I believe we can close this case. Captain Rabb, Captain Douglas, the. Board of Inquiry finds that you took adequate measures to ensure the safety of your crew and vessel. No further investigation is needed, you may return to your duty. A notation will be made in this file regarding the abuse of office by the Secretary of the Navy and all information contained within will be sealed under my signature. This Board of Inquiry is now closed."

Harm let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. As he looked over he could see the JAG coming around the table, "Hiya Harm." She grinned at him as Harm snapped to attention.

"Ma'am!" Both Captain Douglas and Mac were also standing stiffly at attention.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, you're no longer in uniform?" The JAG asked.

"No ma'am, I still am in uniform however my duty station prefers that I stick to civilian garb. My commission is still active however...due to up or out I was given a choice, to either separate with time served or stay in uniform to maximize my benefits. While no longer being considered for promotion." Mac stated, looking over at Harm.

Harm nodded and stated quietly, "Same deal here too, Ma'am."

"It feels strange hearing you call me ma'am. Harm." the JAG stated looking over at the COMUSFLTFORCOM who grinned. "The only one I call, sir who I know personally is him and only when in uniform." She smirked at him.

"So how did you meet my RAG instructor after the investigation and after you left for parts unknown, ma'am."

"I was assigned to Naples..." she grinned a soft easy grin that was so shockingly familiar that it caused Harm to catch a breath. The JAG smiled at COMUSFLTFORCOM and he smiled a gentle smile back and it was then that Harm noticed matching rings on his former RAG instructor's left hand and his former JAG partner's left hand. "He came sniffing around since the USS Theodore Roosevelt was in port in 1996." Her eyes were full of merriment as

Harm's jaw dropped open and Mac was giving him a look that mixed amusement with a this should be a good tale.

"We dated for an year and tied the knot in 1997." The JAG smiled as her mind took a stroll down memory lane recalling the wedding.

"You know that was a hard question you slung at my CO?" He asked.

"Oh, it wasn't meant to be answered." She reassured him. Leading to a transmitter mic on her uniform jacket caller, and nudging her husband. Who had a similar receiver/mic setup on his collar. "The question was a signal for my husband to come in with VADM Kazansky."

"You knew SECNAV was fishing?" Harm was flabbergasted.

"Yup, just needed to pin him down, hubby here..." Meg patted her husband's shoulder."rattled him with his flight-school buddy."

"Yeah, Ice and I entered the Navy the same year. 1980" except he's Canoe U." Meg smirked indulgently at Harm's old instructor as he grinned at Iceman who cheerily waved as he headed out the door...

"Sorry, gotta run, have work to do Fair Winds, Animal!"

"So, it's 1145hrs." Animal cheerily said as he looked over at Meg, Mac and Harm. "Anybody hungry for lunch?" Meg laughed.

Mac nodded and Harm cheerily informed him, "Only if you're buying...Animal."

Animal winced.


End file.
